


Emiya’s Revenge: Adult Laser Tag (Emiya x Reader) Request

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Emiya’s Revenge: Adult Laser Tag (Emiya x Reader) Request

[Alter Emiya](https://pin.it/h5js5nvsduprad)

 #TeamEmiya #whyishesodamnhot #fuckmenow

————————————————

 

Em hated losing.  Especially to you.  It

Didn't happen often, but when it did he was hell bent on rectifying his loss.That "harmless" game of laser tag was no exception.  Especially since you wouldn't even let him take charge in bed afterwards to at least placate his ego. 

 

That's why every day since, Emiya had engaged in Operation: Panty Drop.  After getting approval from Romani to use one of the empty small warehouses, Emiya had slowly been turning it into a laser tag arena.  There were buildings, walls, tubes, barrels, basically a mini war zone.  This time you would have to play on his terms and the stakes would be high.  This time every point taken meant someone stripped off a layer of clothing until you were naked and completely at the others mercy.  He wouldn't let you take him for a fool again.

 

It was also his house, his rules so that meant he had crafted modified versions of Kanshou and Bakuya (but the ones used by Alter with the blades on the end) so they fired lasers instead of bullets.  There was no way you would beat him using his own guns. 

 

It also meant he spent so much time at the arena that he neglected to spend time with you, which only made you more fired up when he told you he wanted a rematch at home.

 

"Would you like to tell me where the hell you keep going every day after we get done doing things for HQ?"  You snap at him a little more than slightly testy. 

 

Em looks at you like you've gone off the deep end with that "You're fucking crazy" startled look on his face.  "What I can't have hobbies?"

 

"You? Hobbies? I mean I guess, but I'd love to know what hobby is more important than me." You pout and turn your back to him as you walk to the kitchen to make something to eat. 

 

Em purses his lips and clamps his hands into fists."Don't be stupid, nothing is more important than you."

 

"Well something obviously is because you are never here anymore.You've left me alone for two weeks straight, ever since we got back from the arcade.You haven't even wanted to be the least bit intimate."

 

Cursing his negligence, but not willing to relinquish his revenge, Em walks up behind you and moves the hair from the left side of your neck with his left hand as his right comes to rest on your right hip before sliding up and down your pelvis sensually.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have something that might make it better."His lips caress your ear as he whispers softly. 

 

You lean into him, bringing an arm behind you to wrap it around his neck as you press your ass against his groin. You missed him more than you cared to admit.You missed the deadpan compliments, the ungrateful dismissal of the nice things you did, the blunt realities he seemed full of....even when he drove you more crazy than anything with that shitty mouth of his, he wasYOUR cynical asshole.The only man who could school you in the same breathe that he dominated you, Em was the man you were in love with and nothing was going to change that.

 

You hated showing you were a needy mess, but you couldn't take him being gone any longer."Does that something involve you making up for lost time and love?"You purr.

 

"In a manner of speaking."  His lips trail sensually from your ear down your neck."I intend to have you naked and begging by the time we are done." 

 

You turn to face him, biting your lips as you press against him to kiss him deeply.  "What do I have to do?"Your hands run up his chest, his neck and across his cheeks.You can see the desire growing in his eyes as well as feel it between his legs, the time apart clearly showing.

 

"I want a rematch.Except this time it's strip laser tag.Every point you lose a piece of clothing."

 

He leans in to kiss and bite your neck, but his lips meet your hand as you pull back."You mean to tell me you have been gone for 2 weeks preparing for a rematch of that stupid game?We haven't had sex in two weeks because you got butt hurt I beat you?"

 

You pull completely out of his arms and point a finger at him with an angry look on your face."Fine fucker, you want a rematch?You got yourself a rematch."Then you turn and walk out saying, "Don't even think about fucking touching me until this is done.I'll tell you when I'm ready."

 

Em just watched you shocked and aroused by the juxtaposition of your responses as you sauntered off. 

 

————————————

 

A week and a half later you were at the arena ready.Smiling to yourself at your ingenuousness, you stood facing Em ready to whoop his ass.You see he had made a critical error in establishing the rules.He never set a max or min number of pieces of clothing so you stood there in what looked like jeans, socks, shoes, hoodie and T-shirt when in reality you also had on leggings, stockings, a G-string, a body fitting baby doll, a tight fitting workout shirt under your T-shirt and stick on bra cups.

 

You had way more chances to win then Em and he was about to find that out. 

 

When Em materialized his guns you did the same, much to his surprise.It

had taken you a week to craft your gun blades and three days to train (they look like the below but the blade is 2" shorter to better fit a female)

 

[Gun blade](https://pin.it/75e47dhypfivpd)

 

"Ready to lose Archer?" You say in a sultry voice before running your tongue along the side closest to the blade edge. 

 

"Do you even know how to use those things?"

 

"Guess you will have to find out."Then you turn and head to your side.You can feel Em's eyes traveling over your body looking for a weakness or some inclination of what you are packing, but you gave away nothing, making sure to layer deceptively. 

 

When the lights go off, you duck and scurry left, giving your eyes a second to adjust before ducking behind a barrel up against a wall.Listening, you hear nothing, which isn't a surprise.He wouldn't be the Archer he was if you could.....

 

Then the blade of Kanshou glints in the corner of your eye as it slid across your cheek before pivoting to support your chin as it tilted your head up to look at Em who was perched above you.

 

"You were saying?Now....take off your hoodie while you look at me.I want to watch as you strip in submission."His eyes are cold but his smirk speaks of unrequited lust. 

 

You watch his eyes dilate as you slooooowly unzip your hoodie."I forgot how much you like first blood Em."Then you sit up and pull him in for a kiss before whispering, "Like when you took my virginity." 

 

The kiss was a rookie mistake Em allowed himself to make.You see he never pulled the trigger to claim first kill, so as you kissed him, you slid the gun of the inside hand towards his chest and pulled the trigger, signaling your point.When the counter signaled a point, Em pulled away in confusion, giving you enough time to scramble up and run off with a small head start before you heard him give chase. 

 

Quickly you duck behind a fixture and crawl under its latticework and wood base, watching as seconds later Em runs past.You knew this only bought you a small amount of time because once he couldn't find you on the ground, he would start climbing fixtures for a better vantage point and you would have to come out sooner or later. 

 

When you can no longer hear his footsteps, you look behind you to check and make sure you see nothing before scooting out backwards.With most of your back end clear of the structure you think you are safe until the edge of a blade rests at your back before your buzzer goes off. 

 

"One of my favorite views of you.You have such a nice ass and back."Em says before pressing his hips into your ass as his free hand grips your hip. 

 

Your core unconsciously begins to ache at the sudden contact and you bite your lip to hold back a moan as you remain pinned by Em's hand and hips. 

 

"This time let's actually take off something shall we?"Hooking the fingers at your hip under the waist band of your jeans, he pulls them down and you hear "What the..."

 

That's when you roll over and twist out of your wide leg jeans (worn so you could take them off without removing your shoes) before scuttling backwards and out the back side of the fixture you were under, your jeans dangling in Em's hand.

 

"That's not fair!  How many fucking layers do you have on!"

 

You stifle a laugh and hear him growl in frustration before throwing your pants down and chasing after you. 

 

After another 15 minutes, Em is down to his pants and boots, while you are now barefoot wearing a babydoll and leggings (because socks and shoes count as clothes, a point that infuriated Em).  You can tell he is angry and horny, but you refuse to give in.  He has to earn your body inch by inch. 

 

The hard part is the madder he gets, the more ruthless he is, a point you are reminded of as he points the blade of

his gun between your breasts, forcing you to lie down along the large pipe he has backed you up against. 

 

Pinning your arms above your head, he carefully slices open your babydoll to reveal your silicon covered nipples. 

 

"You clearly thought this through and took advantage of me again.  Well let me show you what I do to cheaters."  He growls against the crook of your neck as he releases your wrists, dematerializes his guns and yanks your leggings off only to curse when he sees there are stockings underneath. 

 

"You really are going to pay for putting me through this." 

 

"You!  What about...!"

 

Then his lips are on yours kissing and sucking as he yanks the remnants of the babydoll off, creating ripping sounds that only inflame you both further.

 

With the fabric discarded, his fingers grab the edges of the pasties and yank them off like a bandaid causing you to first gasp in pain and then pleasure as he presses both breasts together and captures both nipples in his lips, caressing and biting them until you wrap your legs around his hips and rake your hands through his hair. 

 

Straddling the pipe, Em rips your stockings open and pulls them off, humming pleasantly when he sees the last barrier between him and his desire.

 

"Turn over.  I intend to enjoy my prize seeing as I worked so hard for it."

 

You sit up and turn over, laying with your chest on the pipe, your breast parting to either side as you lean against it, while your ass rises towards his face, as you kneel on the pipe. 

 

Sliding his finger under the top of your G-string, Em slowly slides his finger down it's length, caressing your skin as he goes.  When reaches your lips, he bends his finger penetrating your core slightly with the knuckle before running his wet, bent finger towards the front so it caresses your clit.

 

You groan and push back into him wanting him to keep touching you. 

 

He smiles and penetrates your core with his thumb as his finger continues to caress and rub against your enlarged bulb. 

 

"Em..." Your voice is breathy and full of need as you rock against his touch. 

 

Not stopping his ministrations, Em lowers his lips to your ass, kissing across and down, until his lips are dangerously close to your core. 

 

You can feel how close his lips are to yours and every fiber of you wants to back your ass into his face and force him to play with you, but instead he blows gently on your slit and across your clit causing a shiver to go down your back. 

 

"Shall we see how ready for me you are my little battle angel?"  Then he removes his thumb as fluid starts dripping out of your slit, which he gently licks and sucks clean before releasing you with an exaggerated pop.  "Perfectly primed." 

 

Em then removes the rest of his clothing before materializing a dagger and slicing through your G-string.  Then placing his hands at your sides, he pulls you up against him before positioning you above his erection as he sits down on the pipe ready to support you as you ride him.

 

Once in position, he releases his hold slightly so you slide down slowly, enveloping in a way that lets you feel every inch of him as his fingers reach around to cup your breasts. 

 

Your moans intensify the more he bottoms out and when you finally sit against his hips, his lips caress your ear.  "Play with yourself as you ride me.  I want to be able to touch your body."

 

You lean into him hard, forcing him to take your weight so you can spread your legs and ride him smoothly, your hips rocking in fluid circles as you bring your fingers to your lips over and over so you can keep yourself wet while your other hand runs through his hair behind your head.

 

Having been deprived of him, your body caves quickly.  The slow feeling of him sliding in and out deeply, the uneven pinching and tugging at your nipples and your expert ministrations on your clit have you a mess in less than a minute.  Calling his name, he grabs your hips and pounds into you as he bends you forward, forcing you to move your hand from his hair so you can brace against the pipe.

 

Your fingers speed up with his thrusts and soon you are convulsing as you gasp and moan, riding your orgasms to the very end. 

 

Once you come down, you sit up and lean against him as he wraps his arms around you and kisses your shoulder.

 

"God that whole thing was hot.  Can we do it again?"  He asks hopeful.

 

You turn and look at him, placing a hand on his chest.  "Only if you teach me how to keep up with you.  I'd like to win at least once."

 

He smiles and kisses you.  "I guess I can allow that.  Course you aren't allowed to wear as many clothes next time."

 

You giggle.  "Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
